Warmth
by Caitlyn-Michaelis
Summary: I couldn't control myself anymore, and it was all because of him. I soon came to realize that, even though I said that we shouldn't be getting attached to someone, we always were; since the beginning. Since that night, four years ago. Yaoi-Lemon.


**Title:** Warmth  
><strong>Summary<strong>: I couldn't control myself anymore, and it was all because of him. I soon came to realize that, even though I said that we shouldn't be getting attached to someone, we always were; since the beginning. Since that night, four years ago.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This little fic right here is yaoi and lemon. Don't like? Don't read ._. If you do like, then… enjoy! ^_^ XD

**Warmth  
><strong>Nezumi's POV

I got tired of staring at the ceiling. It was annoying to be alone, now that I had gotten used to having certain company around. And it was even more annoying when that certain person had kissed you the day before. A so-called 'goodnight' kiss. Yeah, right. Well, at least that's what I wanted to think.

I was being too soft lately. I wanted to kick myself for it, but I just couldn't help it. I had found myself thinking about him all day long, and memories came to mind; the first one being that night, four years ago. The night that changed my life.

No one else in that horrible world would have helped me. I was lucky to come across Sion. It's true that I threatened him to not say a thing and help me, but he did so by his own will as well. And, for some reason, I had slept in peace that night. I remember exactly how his hand felt on mine, four years ago. I came to realize that, ever since I was able to rescue him from No. 6, I had been sleeping almost as peacefully as that night.

I sighed and held my head, not knowing myself anymore. It was too much for me how this guy could make me forget about all the oaths and promises I had made to myself all my life; that I would never become attached to another being. "The ones with something to protect always lose"… is what I used to think, but now I find myself having second thoughts. I find myself thinking that if protecting or saving him meant losing my life, I would gladly die.

I had also been acting strange. Like when I randomly decided to teach him to dance… I guess that was just an excuse to hold him. When he said that nothing scared him more than the thought of losing me… I have to admit it was happy about it; too happy, in fact. When I threatened to kill him, I almost held back the first time; then he said he trusted me, and I had to do something in order to save my dignity, so I cut him. I slightly cut his neck, and I felt like I was cutting my own neck. I felt the pain I inflicted to him. I just wanted to kick my pride in the ass and kiss him. When he almost died, I… it was awful to see him in agony, asking me to cut the back of his neck. I was, for the first time in my life, worried about someone. Hell, I was even not sleeping enough, worrying about him going off somewhere at night.

He didn't know it, but he had turned my whole world upside down. He had made me change my perspective on life itself.

It was annoying.

Tch. I had gotten way too soft.

I finally heard the door click open. I looked into the book I was reading before I had gotten lost in my thoughts.

"I'm back!" the sixteen year old, white haired boy said.

"U-huh" I replied, pretending to be finishing the current page. I closed the book after a couple of seconds.

"I'll cook today" he said with a smile as he put down the paper bag he brought with him on the nightstand next to the bed.

I stood up to put the book back to its place. "Okay" I said and smiled back. He scoffed while looking away, gathering the ingredients for the meal.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just so… curious how you can change your mood so quickly" he said smiling while walking towards the table next to the couch. That kinda pissed me off. It pissed me off how he didn't know _why _my mood changed so suddenly. It was because of him, of course. Was he really _that _oblivious? He must've been teasing me.

"Do you really not know?" I asked with a very straight face and a raised eyebrow. Sion stopped chopping a vegetable he was working on and looked straight into my eyes. His face suddenly got serious as well. "Remember how I told you some days ago that I wanted to know more about you? That would probably be the first question I'd ask you"

Tch. So he really _was _that oblivious. I looked to the floor in a fake defeated face while walking towards him, and then put my hand on the wall behind him, making our bodies press into each other's slightly.

My face was close to his. "You are so oblivious" I said to him, looking straight at his eyes; they looked down to me, as if questioning me. At this moment, my body moved on its own, and before I realized, I was kissing him. He looked straight into my eyes with a questioning look, but I decided to ignore it. "_Tch. Guess I might as well…"_

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, lip-locking with him. About 10 seconds into the kiss, I was able to pull away. I didn't say a thing; I looked at him straight and he opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. "It's because of you" I finally gave him the answer I owed him. He looked down. "What was that?" he asked.

I scoffed. "A goodnight kiss, obviously" I replied. He looked back up to me and I went to kiss him again, this time fully aware of what I was doing. He looked away, so I moved my head to his neck and licked it before sucking on it.

Sion gasped. "Nezumi…" he said, "…I'm hungry"

I pulled away from his neck, laughing out loud. "Liar" I said before grabbing his chin and kissing him again. This time, he closed his eyes. I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue in his mouth.

Sion gasped. "No…" he said, trying to push me away. I pulled away.

"When I told that random whore who kissed you that you were mine, I wasn't kidding" I said with a straight face. He stared at me with a surprised expression.

I had never liked girls. Even when I was little, I found them repulsive. They are just too… cheerful and… girly.

"Nezumi…"

I pushed him to the right, throwing him on the couch. "Don't go telling me that you don't feel the same way, because it would be a lie" I said.

"I won't deny it… but still… this is…"

"Shut up" I said as I kneeled in the couch, on his lap. "You've confessed to me before. Are you going to deny it now?"

"Nezumi…"

"You said that I was the only person you couldn't bare to lose. Or were you lying when you said that?"

"I wasn't lying…" he said, looking to the side. "I would never lie to you… and much less about something as serious as that…" he said. "I just…" he said before he looked up to me, grabbed my neck and pulled my face to his. This time, _he _surprised _me_, but I wasn't going to let this slip. I pulled away.

"What's this?" I asked with a smirk, and he looked away.

"Well, I couldn't find the right words so…" he said with a flushed face. I smiled. I hadn't been this happy in a long… I had never been this happy. I kissed him again, this time slipping my right hand under his shirt and supporting myself with my left hand on the couch. He gasped into the kiss, but kissed back. I ran my hand through his chest before going back and stopping at his nipple, pinching it, and then caressing it.

He groaned into the kiss; I loved the reactions I was getting from him. The thought of having him do these sounds and reactions under my touch made me more excited. I lowered my head down to his neck and licked it before biting it with force.

"Gah!" he yelled; I bit him too hard. I started sucking on the same place and stayed there for a little while before I marked his neck. I licked it one last time before moving my face to his lips. "That marks you as mine" I said as I trapped his lips on mine again. Our tongues started to battle as I moved my right hand to his lower abdomen. I could already feel his need for attention down there, and I wanted to give it to him as well, but I needed to tease him before doing it. I pulled away from his face.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him, lowering my hand a little more and licking my lips as I gave him a lustful stare. "Y-you're the one who…" he said. I placed my hand on the bump on his pants, and he gasped, closing his eyes. His breathing got faster and his face got redder.

Tch. I knew it.

I lowered his pants, throwing the unnecessary piece of clothing away from us, accompanied by his undergarment as well. I licked my lips again.

"Have you ever touched yourself before?" I asked him. He opened his eyes in surprise, but didn't answer. "Well, have you?"

"N-no…" he replied. I was both shocked and happy about this.

"Why?" I asked him. "Haven't you ever wanted to?" I said as I slightly touched the tip of his manhood. The loud moan I got as response was like a beautiful melody to me. His red face was unbelievably cute.

"In No. 6 they teach us to control impulses like this. They say that we should save ourselves for sex…" he said.

"That explains it, but you didn't answer my question." I said, now supporting myself on my legs, and running my left hand through Sion's hair.

"I have, but…"

"You're a goody two shoes" I finished his sentence. His expression was amazing. He was sweating, his mouth was opened as he panted, his face was as red as ever and his wet eyes were now looking at mine. It was obvious that he was excited, so I pressed my hand into him and he moaned loudly again, still looking at me. The fact that he was still staring at me after I did something like that was challenging to me. I wanted him to scream my name in pleasure. Heh. Some desires I had.

"How did you like that?" I asked him. He looked away. "Did you like it?" I smirked.

"It… it felt… " he tried to speak, and I gave him a lustful look.

"…good? Shall I continue?" I asked, but I knew the answer. He closed his eyes as a reply. I grabbed him and started stroking slowly. He hissed. I picked up the pace.

"Aah!" Those sounds were like a sweet symphony ringing through my ears. He had no idea how much I wanted this, and for how long I have been fantasizing about it. Being able to finally hear those wonderful sounds was like a dream to me.

"I'm glad… You know something? I completely despise the fact that I wasn't your first kiss… but I'm extremely satisfied that I'll be your first in _this_. And I'm glad that you didn't have sex with that whore friend of yours"

"Don't talk about her like tha-aah…" he tried to protest, but I guess he noticed my tongue making contact with his chest, licking up a trail slowly until it finally reached his nipple. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I hated the thought of you not being mine… in every sense of the word" I said.

"What is this, confession time?" he asked in between pants. I smirked. "I'm surprised you're able to mock me in a situation like this" I replied, stopping every movement and contact with him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"If that's the case, you say something" I said. He looked away. He knew exactly what I meant with that. Either he talked, or I stopped, and I think it was pretty obvious that he didn't want me to stop.

"I couldn't… bear the thought of… giving you to another; to other people…" he said shyly. "When that guy offered you a second job, I mean"

At that moment, I realized something. I had told him that we shouldn't become attached to each other, but if that were true, why was I doing this? Had I become attached to him?

No. At that moment I realized… we had been attached since the beginning. Ever since that night, four years ago, there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't have this person in my mind. Wondering "_How is he?", "Is he okay?", "Will he be okay in No. 6?" _and_ "What happened to him after they discovered he helped me?"_; I was always worrying about him. But could I bring myself to admit all this now? He had confessed for a third time at this moment, so wouldn't it be right for me to do the same?

"Tell me… tell me how you feel about me" he said.

"Huh?" The question caught me off guard, and I pulled away from him.

"You've never told me how you feel, even though I have told you how _I_ feel…" he looked away. …Was he a moron? It pissed me off. He was so oblivious.

"Why do you think I'm… doing this?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know…" he replied in a low voice, still not looking at me. Tch.

"Look at me!" I demanded, but he didn't do as he was told. "Look at me!"

I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards me before giving him a deep kiss. I slowly ran my hand through his chest before pulling away. "Pay attention, because I will never say this again…" I said, now being me the one looking away, but I turned to face him before speaking again. "You're the one and only person in this world who makes me lose myself. You're the one person who I can't bare to lose. I can't even bare the _thought_. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think of you that way, and it offends me that you'd think of me like that"

He smiled at my response, but this was a smile I had never seen before. It was different, in some way. "I'm glad…" he said, pulling me close to him. "I'm glad you feel the same way"

I was glad too… but I noticed I was being weak against his words. I also noticed something...

…my shirt was troublesome. I quickly removed it.

"Tch. It's your fault I've gotten so soft. I won't allow you to get away with it" I said, leaning down to kiss him, but he turned his face away (which was exactly what I wanted him to do), so I bit his neck forcefully again, leaving a second mark on it. He protested.

"This has gone on long enough…" I said, before licking my fingers and pressing one against his entrance. He shut his eyes closed.

"Nezumi… I…" he said; it seems he was going to protest, but changed his mind as he moved his hands to my back. I slowly inserted the first finger. He flinched, trying to not make any sounds, but I felt his body trembling under mine. He started panting heavily again while pressing his hands against my back in pain. I waited some time before inserting the second one. He gasped, then yelled quietly. It was hard for me to contain myself, but I knew I had to, given the fact that this was his first time. I finally started panting too; I was trying too hard to contain myself, and I knew that I would lose it if I didn't finish this soon. I scissored my fingers inside him, trying to make way for what was to come later.

"Ne…" he tried to speak, but the pain and the panting didn't allow him to finish. I kissed his lips sweetly and slowly.

"Shh… I know" I said, trying to comfort him. Since when did I comfort people?

Oh yeah, since I met him.

"Are you ready?" I asked him before trying to reposition myself.

"Give me… some time to recover" he said. I knew how he felt, so I decided to give him the time. But I wouldn't leave him unattended, of course.

"I'm… sorry, it's just- aah!" he said as he noticed my new position. I was now kneeling on the floor, my tongue making contact with him.

"Mmm!" he yelled at the contact again. I smirked at how loud he was. I liked it. He grabbed on to the couch, and arched his back. It was unnecessary to say that he was sweating and panting as well. I started sucking him slowly and he moaned loudly. I spread his legs apart, because he had unknowingly closed them as reflex to what he was feeling.

"You look so beautiful" I said to myself as I licked his inner thigh and sucked it slightly before going back to the main center of attention. I knew he had heard me, but I didn't care. I re-entered a finger into him, and I take it this time it didn't hurt that much, because instead of yelling, he moaned. I took this as a sign that he was ready, but I didn't go away from his manhood for a while. I found it interesting for a first timer to start moving his hips slightly, and I smirked to myself. I finally decided that it was time for me to finish this.

I stood up and removed my pants, along with my undergarment, before kneeling down on Sion's lap again. "Spread your legs" I ordered, seeing as how he had closed them again. He shyly and slowly did what he was told. His eyes were closed, but he was aware of my position and condition. "Now lay down" I said, and he obeyed. He ran his hand through my chest. I positioned myself in his entrance. His eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Sion put his hands on my hips, and I entered him quickly.

"Aah!" Sion yelled, complaining about the pain as our bodies connected, and panting while moaning in pain at the same time. I gave him a couple of seconds to recover and started thrusting slowly.

"Aah! Nezumi! It- ah! It… hurts!" Sion screamed, closing one eye and arching his back. I was surprised he could keep his look at me while I was doing this.

"I'm sorry… It'll go away soon…" I replied as I slowly and carefully kept thrusting. Shortly after, he moved his hips, letting me know it didn't hurt that much now. I picked up the pace. He hissed.

"Ne-ne-zu…!" he said in between thrusts, and then moaned. I put my hands under his back, pulling him up to me. He was now sitting down under me, his hands wrapped around my neck. The sounds of our bodies pressing into each other's were awkward as hell, even for me. I couldn't imagine how weird it must've been for him. But after a while I couldn't care less.

"Ne-Nezumi… I'm… soon…" he didn't dare to say the words, but I knew what he was going to say. I was about to, as well, but I didn't want him to come before me reaching a certain pleasure point inside his body. I kissed his lips and lip locked with them forcefully as I started grunting slightly with every thrust as I made them deeper, and was satisfied to hear that I had reached my goal. He moaned into the kiss with every thrust.

"Nn!" I heard Sion yell as I reached his pleasure point more than once. His tears started to fall down his face. I sucked oh his neck. "Ah! AH! Nezumi!"

And with my name coming out of his mouth, just like I had wanted him to, I felt his body fluids on my chest. His nails dug into my skin, and I closed my eyes as I, too, reached my end inside him.

"Sion"

I called the name of that person who had made me lose control; the person who I had been in love with for four years.

Panting, we somehow laid down on the couch, which now I noticed that was a little too big, seeing as how we both were laying down on it and we were completely comfortable.

"I'm sorry" he said, completely ashamed of what was on my chest.

"Tch. Why are you apologizing now?" I said, ruffling his hair. He didn't look up at me. I kissed his neck.

"I'm still hungry" he said with a straight, yet cute face. I laughed.

"Liar" I replied again, smiling as I kissed his lips. He scoffed. "Fine, don't believe me" he said, smiling as well, before finally looking at me, and then he closed his eyes.

For the first time in four years, I would sleep in the same peace as that night.

No, I would sleep better than that time, knowing that he was in my arms, and he wouldn't go away. I wrapped my arms around him harder.

I would finally sleep peacefully tonight…

…because I finally got to hold his warm hand in mine again.


End file.
